


Partners in crime

by bellemelody



Category: Akanishi Jin - Fandom, Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Gen, Horror, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2240247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellemelody/pseuds/bellemelody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you think you know your friends? Are you sure?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners in crime

**Author's Note:**

> To my recipent! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful beta for help and support <3 <3 <3

Shota knows these streets by heart; every person here is his friend. This is his work after all, to know too much, to hear everything and to be everywhere. You can call him a perfect spy and this is true. He is doing his work very well. 

Shota enjoys his work. He is a curious person by nature, so you can say that his work is his hobby also. He knows who relatives on this street are even if someone of them is hiding their ties. They all have reasons and Shota knows them too. 

He knows whose wife is sleeping with that man with mustaches from laundry and in what gay bar that wife’s husband spends evenings. They all are lying to each other. Shota is not the one who can judge here and he doesn’t like the role of being a judging part at all. He believes people should live the way they want. That’s fine with him. 

He can see their fears. They are all scared that one day someone will find out about their secrets. The son stole money from his father and gave it to his friend who has bought drugs for his girlfriend. 

She has died and she wasn’t the only one. Who sell the drugs on this street where everyone knows each other by names? Shota tried to find out for few years already and still he has no clue. 

Shota is working for the people who give money for information. This is not about morality. No one here has any moral principals at all; this is about money and a well done job. Few years ago that was the Red Band who paid, now it’s White Band. They even have ridiculous titles. Why colors? Just because that’s easier. People here prefer simplicity.

Shota sits in the cozy cafeteria waiting for his friends to come. He orders a sandwich and water. Because he is not drinking, he is not smoking; he doesn’t do anything that could cloud his mind. He needs all his emotions under control. Because he is lying too. All the time. He is selling information for selective circle of person. They don’t know his name, they never saw his face. Because he wants to stay safe and this is the most important part of the game. His privacy means his safety. 

Jin enters cafeteria and sits in front of Shota.

“Hi,” he says and orders a double cheeseburger for himself and one more for Kame without tomatoes.

“You are alone today?” Shota asks.

“No, he is coming.” Jin looks around the cafeteria. It’s important to know how many people are there and who they are. Jin doesn’t like when people are listening to their conversation, even if they are talking just about their cars. No matter what the topic is. Sharing with information for free in a place where people are killing for information is not smart at all.

“Where is he?” 

“Told you, he is coming,” Jin says with a frown at his handsome face.

He looks like a model or like a star, with his long hair and fine features. But he is not on TV; he is here in this goddamned place. Once you are here it’s impossible to hide, even to try to run, this place is eating you alive, with its rules, with people who surround you and will remind helpfully who the hell you are if you ever will think about changing your life.

You don’t have a second chance here. No chances. Power and information. This is what important. 

Jin. He is a nice guy. Simple, talkative, with an odd sense of humor and a strange friend. Kame. He is coming and this is natural. They are always together. 

No one pays for information about these two. Probably they are not interesting for bands. But they are for Shota. He always has this strange feeling like everything is the act for this two. It seems like behind friendly smiles is hiding something different, and Shota wants to know what.

They know each other for few years already and the day when Shota met Kame and Jin was cold and rainy. He was alone on the street near the café. 

***

2 am with someone tramping along the desert street.

That was two men in long black coats, but what caught Shota’s attention was that they both had shovels in their hands. Big shovels.  
That looked strange and interesting. Shota couldn’t fight his curiosity and decided to follow. At that time they were newbies, coming from nowhere. They had opened small bakery and were living together on the second floor. Who sold them the place? Who gave them permission? No one knew. In this place where the power is in the hands of the fathers of the street someone is covering you, protecting from other and in return you pay. 

So that was confusing and mysterious. They become the part of this society and everyone accepted them with open hearts. Shota wanted to know the truth that was hiding behind the shining windows on new bakery. They baked wonderful profiteroles and the smell of vanilla and cinnamon was amazing there.

So it was strange, to see two men from new bakery with cloudy pasts walking down the street with shovels.

Shota followed them until the cemetery. He didn’t like their path at all. Shota felt uneasy near graves, probably because of his grandmother with all her weird scary stories that she has told to her grandchild as a fairy-tales, he grew up with too many superstitions that restricted him on daily life. He has salt with himself to make bad luck pass away, he runs from black cats as fast as possible. So a rainy night in the cemetery? 

“No way,” he thought. But curiosity took over and he entered the cemetery. The ground was wet and sticking to his boots. 

He tried to be invisible, the rain came down as a steady drizzle so it was easier for him to hide. It seemed like Jin and Kame were so engrossed in whatever they were doing, absolutely not caring about any weird stranger who might have the crazy idea to follow them.  
He saw them digging. That’s why they needed two shovels. It made him shiver when he figured out what actually was going on here.  
They were digging a grave. So that meant they had someone to put inside. A corpse. 

Shota always thought that there was something strange about these two, but dead people? At a cemetery in the evening, where everyone passing by can see you?

It became cold and a dank wind was blowing strongly, Shota needed to find way out of this scenery, to breathe easily and to think.  
But his plan was doomed from the beginning, when he left the cemetery and reached the cafeteria, he heard the same steps tramping along again and coming closer.

When two strangers almost cornered him on the street he felt trapped and scared. Scared because he had seen what they did in the cemetery, trapped because they caused him some kind of phobia. He didn’t want them to be so close. 

"I'm Jin, this is Kame, don't you have a cigarette?" Jin asked in a friendly way that scared Shota even more. 

"Sure," Shota started looking in his pockets, his new found friends that came unexpectedly like a bolt from the blue were waiting patiently for when he would stop being so nervous and finish his fight with his pockets.

They continue their acquaintance in the bar nearby. Shota felt lost, he had no idea why these strange guys chose him among the people and why he agreed to have a beer with them so easily. 

"So, how is your work?" Jin asked that day like he had known Shota for a long time and he knew something about his work.

"Fine," answered Shota feeling unsure about what could follow.

“We heard this place is good and popular," Kame said.

"Hmm," Shota looked grateful at waiter who came with an order, because "good" and "popular"? Seriously?

"How tall you are?" Jin asked out of blue. 

"Sorry?" Shota had a hard time trying to understand what actually they were talking about and what they wanted from him. 

"Your height?" Kame added helpfully. 

"About 6 feet I guess." Shota answered feeling confused.

“You are tall," Jin sighed disapprovingly.

“I like your profiteroles,” Shota said, thinking about shovels and traces of wet ground on Kame’s coat. 

After Jin told him why actually their coats are dirty and hair is wet. He said in a mysterious tone that they were running from a strange man. Probably he wanted to steal Jin’s special recipe of profiteroles. When he was about to caught them both Jin and Kame fell and were rolling in the ground like in that movies. 

Shota was smiling nervously knowing for sure that they were lying. He was astonished because of their lies, that they can be so lightheaded when someone was lying in that grave. 

That was a weird day and a weird conversation. Next day they found him again, acting like they knew each other for life. This is how everything started and after few years they were still seeing each other, chatting and enjoying their time.

***

Kame enters the café and sits next to Jin.

“What’s wrong with your face, Shota? So serious,” he says with a smile.

Shota returns the smile. He can call them friends, he supposes. 

A strange friendship. But it’s something quite surprising. Kame and Jin are both a little bit strange. With their relationship that is hard to find the name for. 

Always inseparable, not telling entirely the truth and just joking and fooling around. With these guys you never know are they serious or just pretending. If Shota is not mistaken they are relatives or maybe they just look little bit alike and this is a part of another joke also. 

They always have few unbelievable stories in store and it seems like people respect them. Shota doesn’t know in which band they are, but it is always fun to hear a new story.

Shota doesn’t leave an attempt to find out who they are. He has checked main archives of the city, after he tried to look in a central database, but there was no trace at all. It seems like someone with the names Akanishi Jin and Kamenashi Kazuya have never existed. What are they doing here in this city with this friendly and cozy bakery and the grave at the cemetery? He is dying to know it.

After the time that he has spent with them he understood that actually they are nice guys. With their own flows. 

Shota remembers their first meeting and years after, how they sat in this café having a light talk, how he enjoys visiting their bakery.

Too engrossed in his memories he for a second lose the thread of the conversation. So it’s quite amusing to see how his friends are suddenly taking about morals instead of chatting about chocolate cream and that jerk that bakes in this café. 

"Fidelity?" Shota chuckles. This two guys that seat in from of him can be quite amusing, he thinks, not entirely believing to their worlds. "Seriously?"

Jin nods, he lights another cigarette.

"Without fidelity it's impossible to survive in our business.”

“Jin, stop that crap! You can’t bake a profiterole without fidelity?” Shota can’t hide a grin. 

“Someone can steal my recipe you know?” Jin says seriously.

“Stop that Jin or Shota will have the same face like the day we met,” Kame says lazily scrolling though dessert menu.

“That’s ridiculous," Shota says uncertainly. 

Jin starts laughing. Everything is a joke for this guy, seriously. He has this impish smile plastered on his lips for so many years. 

“Maybe it sounds ridiculous to you, but do not forget that we are living in a dangerous place and time. You need someone you can rely on, someone who will always cover your back," points out Kame.

Shota doesn’t like how serious it sounds and the whole direction of the conversation also. Can it be possible in any way for them to find out that he is digging into their past? 

“That’s impossible,” he thinks. He has his methods and his informers. They are loyal, aren’t they?

"So what kind of fairy-tale have you prepared for me this time? Have you met another mermaid in that stinky bog or someone tried to steal your soul again? «Shota sighs trying to turn this evening in the nice one like a lot of others and run from his oppressive thoughts. 

"That's rude." 

Kame. It has always been too difficult to read him. At first he looked like ordinary friendly guy, with little bit shy smile on his defined lips. But his eyes. Shota knows Kame is always watching his every gesture, listening to every word. It seems like Kame is everywhere, he knows all last news and he can say what you will do even if you don't know it yourself yet. They are alike.

So speaking shortly this guy can make Shota feel quite nervous and still he feels comfortable with him at the same time, Kame is caring and always there to help and his French bread has the best crispness. 

“Not rude at all. A few years ago Jin’s stories were hardly believable but still they seemed real, but with every new year they become more and more unbelievable and absurd.” Shota chuckles. 

“I can shut up about them if you are so smart and so picky,” Jin looks offended.

“Sorry, tell me please, I really love your stories, reminds me about my childhood.” Shota says amicably.

“Jin, he says again that you sound like his grandmother,” Kame can’t resign himself from sharing with his remarks.

“Not, really, she was a beautiful woman, so Jin I want my fairy-tale.”

"That's not a fairy-tale just a story from our daily life, right Kame?" Jin asks and Shota pretends like he believes that Jin needs someone's approval to say anything. “And also that mermaid was real, just alive real, I felt her cold skin and I saw her tail and she was very real.”

Kame rolls his eyes.

These two like playing and Shota will follow this game. 

"Daily life? Sounds interesting." 

"Kame, you will start!" 

"Why me? You start and I will listen and judge."

"Why will you judge?"

"Because you always like adding some nonsense, so I will be on the side of truth and control you when you will start telling something stupid."

"Shut up!" 

"Ok, guys! I want my story." Says Shota knowing that they can bicker without a pause for half an hour not even feeling tired. Like teenagers. 

"Well," starts Jin." That was dark night, no stars, no moon, just..."

“Are you retelling your horror movie about the little girl who saw something on her wall?" Kame interrupts.

“Can you stop interrupting me, please?" 

"I remember the moon, big and round with something red surrounded it," Kame interrupts again.

"Right, sorry. So, dark night, no stars, moon with bloody circle, cemetery and two shovels." Jin says ominously and Shota forgets how to breathe. 

“And rain, you forgot about the rain, Jin,” Kame interrupts looking straight at Shota with his deep dark eyes. Shota suddenly feels a dank wind and cold drizzle dripping right on his spine.

***

_"He is tall." Kame says._

_"I know." Jin sighs._

_"He is not a bad guy, you know?"_

_"He is and we both know it, but he is lurking around and he could find something that probably we don’t want to anyone find out."_

_"Talk jerk."_

_"Right."_

_"Jin?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"I think we are making circles," says Kame. He sits in the bench nearby._

_"My God." Jin sits near._

_"Calm down. We will figure it out, don't worry."_

_"How?"_

_"I don't know yet. Let's find a place."_

_"Cemetery?"_

_"Or just dark forest."_

_"Kame, where have you seen forest here? This is City, you know? We can look for jungles also then!"_

_"Very funny, so a cemetery then and how we will put him there?"_

_“I should explain you everything? We will be killing him, preparing a grave and living."_

_"Like you do it on daily basis,"_

_“What first then?"_

_"Grave."_

_"Fine."_

***

“So you were were digging a grave for this man?” Shota asks like it’s normal to talk about digging a grave. Like he wasn’t there at all, like this story didn’t scared him to the death enough on that day. Why they even decide to share with such story with him?

“Yes, that wasn’t that easy, rain and shovels were kind of heavy and really I’m not used to such work,” Jin says like he is still talking about crème for new croissants. 

“So what happened next?” carefully tries Shota.

“What do you mean?”

“Did you kill him?” Shota swallows.

“Who?” Jin steals strawberry from Kame’s ice-cream.

“That man, the tall jerk?” Shota hide his hands under the table, he doesn’t want them to find out how nervous he feels because of this story. 

“Oh, no. We have decided that there is another way to take care about this problem and killing a person is not always an option,” Jin says absent-minded fully absorbed with Kame’s dessert.

In the end Kame moves his ice-cream closer to Jin, because he hates when someone get into his plate even if it’s Jin.

“But we remember about the grave and if something might happen not according to our plan, who knows, maybe that will be the only option.” Kame says, “It happens 5 years ago, in this day.”

For a second the whole situation seems too surreal for Shota. That night five years ago, Shota doubts he ever will forget what he felt staying at that cemetery and looking what these two had in their mind to do there. And they talk so easily, like it wasn’t the worst day in Shota’s like ever.

“You believe in all these silly superstitions, right?” Jin asks.

Shota nods.

“I will tell you about one more. When one is in a big danger and could die, but because of good luck he stays alive, that day became another birthday for him. Like you were supposed to die, but you survived something like this.”

“I heard about it,” Shota lies.

"Happy birthday Shota!" Kame says with this weird friendly smile and Shota feels like he can’t breathe again.

Their waiter brings the cake with a single candle on it people starts singing. In Shota ears ring a bell.

So probably that day in the cemetery was his happiest, because this grave was for him.

"Who the hell are you two?" Shota asked. On his pale face his eyes shimmer, he licks quickly his dry lips, takes the glass with water with trembling hands.

"You really want to know, Shota-chan?"

That was rhetorical question without doubts.

“So we understand each other, right?" Jin asks with a friendly smile on his lips.

Shota nods, takes his phone, leaves some money on the table and flies away as quickly as he can. 

***

"That was harsh." Kame chuckles.

"Life is harsh, you know?" Jin takes a menu and starts searching for something edible." After this long conversation, I need food. And I doubt this cake will satisfy me, is it poisoned by the way?"

"You always need food, even when you don't talk at all. And yes, it is. That was my plan B."

"Kame." Jin calls.

"What"

"Seriously, who the hell are we?"

"Seriously, Jin? Don’t think about unnecessary things. We are good people, we are not harming anyone. We just want to live peacefully without anyone putting their nose in our business." Kame is tired of this conversation already and Jin’s doubts are not helping.

“But we really wanted to kill him.” Jin says thoughtfully.

“And probably we should.”

“Kame, he is our friend.”

“Yes, right, a friend who is trying to find something that we have been trying to hide for 5 years already. I told you from the first day, he is a problem, a big problem.” 

“He _was_ a problem.” Jin makes an order to the waiter who just comes near. “I want steak, please. With blood. You, Kame?”

“I’m not hungry.” 

The silence stretched, the whole evening left unpleasant aftertaste. 

“What will we do next?” Jin asks.

“I have no idea. You have me and I have you. And if next time you will need to kill someone, I'm ready to dig a grave."


End file.
